elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Raven Rock, Vol. II
}} Series *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. I'' *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. II'' *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. III'' Locations *Raven Rock Temple – Downstairs in a bedroom on the right, at the bottom of a bookshelf on the right (along with Vol. I & III). *The Retching Netch – Downstairs on a bookshelf that is northwest of the bar (along with Vol. I & III). *Raven Rock, Alor House – Downstairs in the right-hand bedroom, on a bookshelf to the right (along with Vol. I & III). *Raven Rock, Glover Mallory's House – On a table to the left of the front door (along with Vol. I). *Raven Rock, Morvayn Manor – On a stone shelf to the right of the throne (along with Vol. I & III). There is also another copy in Moravyn Manor Chambers in the main bedroom, on a shelf at the foot of the bed. *Raven Rock, Caerellius House – On a stone shelf next to a table, to the left of the front door (along with Vol. I & III). Contents Forward Raven Rock is one of the more interesting colonies of Morrowind of the last two centuries. So much has happened to this tiny town in such a short amount of time, and so many lives have been affected by it, I felt it necessary to describe its rich history within these volumes. During my research, I lived in Raven Rock for almost three years, and i got to know many of my fellow Dunmer who call Raven Rock their home. I hope that my readers will appreciate the amount of fortitude and perseverance that it must take to endure life in such an inhospitable and untamed land. Afther a few years, the relentless ash storms from the ever-erupting Red Mountain had transformed Solstheim's southern reaches into pure ash wastes reminiscent of those present on Vvardenfell itself. The storms would leave behind deep dunes of ash that made life exceedingly difficult in Raven Rock. In order to protect the town from these drifts, Brara Morvayn proposed that the East Empire Company construct a large wall of her own design to protect the east end of town. The company quickly agreed and provided the necessary funds. After almost a year, the construction was complete and the huge edifice was named "The Bulwark." The wall proved to be extremely effective and allowed work to continue unabated in the mines. In 4E 16, when Solstheim was passed into the hands of the Dunmer people, the East Empire Company was forced to relinguish Raven Rock's control to House Redoran. The Council quickly named Brara Morvayn as councilor of their new town, and allowed her to rule Solstheim as she saw fit. As a result of this changing of the guard, almost the entire Imperial population left Raven Rock and returned to Cyrodiil. Brara continued to welcome the Dunmer that elected to settle on Solstheim. Some chose to stay in Raven Rock to work in the mines, and other took to more familiar territory and began a nomadic lifestyle in the ash wastes. The next few decades were the golden years for Raven Rock. Brara Morvayn was keeping the peace, the mines were still producing large quantities of ebony and the Dunmer that lived on the island were happy. After almost fifty years of prosperity, in 4E 65 Brara Morvayn finally succumbed to old age and passed away. She was interred in the family's ancestral tomb and her son, Lleril Morvayn, took her place. The people who had lived in Raven Rock during Brara's time as councilor were pleased to discover that Lleril shared his mother's notions of rulership. He was fair and compassionate, which kept the people on the island quite happy for many decades. Appearances * de:Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band 2 es:Historia de Roca del Cuervo, vol. II fr:Histoire de Corberoc, Vol.2 pl:Historia Kruczej Skały tom II ru:История Вороньей Скалы, том II